When the Queen Conquers
by BrokenConscience
Summary: What if Ciel Phantomhive wasn't the only noble who was used to summon a demon? What if there was another? Lilith Garroway had a happy childhood,until her house was burned in a fire killing everyone inside. Used as a sacrifice and surviving she takes up her place as the Queens Shadow, an assasin in the night,unknown partner to the Gaurd Dog. This is her story. (Discontinued for now)
1. Prelude

Prelude

December 19th 1884

"Mother! Father! Wake up!" a young girl screamed just before she saw the savagely burned bodies of her beloved parents still nestled in their beds. Her crystalline blue eyes search for a sign of life in her family's eyes but found not a trace. They were gone. Her father had spoken about possibly leaving this earth before he was old but the girl never thought it would happen, nevertheless she was seeing it before her very eyes.

Tears streaming down her face she ran through the raging inferno that was swallowing her home inch by inch yelling for anyone, the maid Petunia who had just gotten engaged, the butler Dachi a japanese man that had been there since she was born, or even Eugine the cook from France or, Herman the gardener that had made her laugh. None of them came to her and she knew none survived . She was alone. She made it out into her mother's rose garden. Blinded by what she saw and the fact that her family and servants had not survived the little girl collapsed by the gates of the manor. Burned and black with smoke the girl cried herself to sleep and when she awoke it was to hear a carriage trotting into the driveway. She looked up to see an old woman with lime green eyes and silver hair that touched her shoulders. The maroon silk dress spoke of money but not nobility. She offered her hand to the girl who waited before taking the stranger's hand. She had never met the woman before but the gentleness of her eyes reminded the little girl of the mother she had only recently lost.

" Hello sweetheart. My name is Helen. My husband and I saw the smoke and came to see what had happened. I'm sorry luv, did you live here?" she asked softly as she wrapped the girl in a blanket her husband had handed to her form out of the carriage they had ridden in. She didn't get a real look at him but it was fair to say the man was just as gentle as the woman beside her now.

The girl nodded her head saldly. The older woman knelt beside her knowing the look upon the younger's face to be one of sadness and despair of losing one close to you. The way the girl stood and the remnants of a lace nightgown said the the girl was of nobility and the daughter of the owners of the mansion.

The remains spoke of a house fire and Helen briefly remember the newspaper saying that another mansion had burned down killing the family inside. Including the family's only child. Though they never found the body of the young boy. To think that something like that had happened again and the sweet little girl before her could have been just like that little boy scared her and she felt compelled to take care of the little lady for as long as she could.

"I'm sorry sweetie. Hey would you like to come with me and my husband back to our home until we can contact some of your family. You don't want to stay here would you." she asked the girl softly.

" Ok, but I don't have any family left. I had my mommy and daddy but they're gone now. But Daddy told me to got to Vincent if he went away. Do you know where he is?" the girl asked finally looking into Helen's eyes. The girl had stunning azure blue eyes Helen had seen in her lifetime. She was going to be a surefire widowmaker when she was older. Any man would be lucky to have her and any woman to look like her.

"Ok sweety. Harold can you get a blanket from the carriage please. Come on luv." She said picking up the girl. She looked about nine years old in her face, but her stature was one of a five year old, and her eyes said she has seen things no child her age should. " I only have one question for you," she said keeping up her soft tone of voice so not to scare the already scared girl. " What's your name?"

"Lilith." The girl said in a quiet voice. " My name is Lilith."

Lilith had been staying at Helen and Harold's home in London for just over two days when they got the news that the one person that Lilith was to go to if anything could have happened was gone and here only living relatives had moved to the American country. Helen had read up on records to find that Lilith was the heir to a very prestigious company and that her father and Vincent Phantomhive where longtime friends and business partners. Vincent had only one child a son and he died with Vincent and his mother the countess Rachel. When Helen and Harold asked about the young boy she said that she has only remembered seeing him twice once as she and her mother were going to pick up her father from a meeting with Lord Phantomhive. The only other time she recalled, was when Vincent and her father wanted to get a painting of them done but due to time the painter could only do it off a photograph . In said photograph the two men were facing the camera with their hand facing towards the onlooker as if to invite them. The boy and Lilith were standing behind their fathers to represent the future of their companies shares in each other and as an extension of their deals and friendship. Lilith recalled only gazing at the boy from behind her father's leg and he doing the same to her. They gazed at each other only long enough to take the photo and then their mothers swept them up once again keeping the two from ever meeting.

The next few weeks flew by for Lilith and the couple. Helen and Harold had always wanted a child and Lilith was an answer to their prayers. They loved her like their own and searched for her like family when she was snatched in the night and disappeared.

For months they searched and the scotland yard did everything they could and never found anything that could point them to the missing girl. And so they marked her as deceased and they moved on with their lives. In just a few short weeks Helen became depressed over the child she lost and took her own life in her home and with the loss of his wife Harold drunk the rest of his life away.

Lilith however never forgot the couple who had taken in a girl they didn't even know and took care of her. Even as she was locked in a cage,hungry and cold, scared and paranoid she held onto the memories of her parents. To the memories of the Smithsons Helen and Harold. And when she was finally dragged and shackled in the church she thought of them. Their smiles and laughs,and when the knife plunged into her chest and she heard the scream of the poor soul next to her mingle with her own, she only has one thought. I'm coming mother,father. I'll see you soon.

However Lilith never saw her parents that day. Instead she saw three tails of smoke rise next to the two children. She never knew what happened to the other kid that day all she focused on was the two creatures before her both wanting to make a deal. One wanting to give up his nature to be with whom he loved and one wanting her soul in exchange for finding out who did this to her. She had never gone through such pain as when she accepted,the mark of the contract burned into her neck. It was double the amount of pain with the power of the creature seeping into her veins turning him human and her half on what she was before. Although her wounds had healed and her life was saved she didn't realize what she had done until her new butler carried her out of the burning church. She had made a deal with the actual devil. And he was now working for her soul.

"Where to my lady?" He asked his red eyes almost covered by his black hair.

"My mansion burned down but now that my father is dead I own the land. So we are building a new mansion. Your job is to hire more staff. A maid, a cook, and a gardener. Make sure the are the best and can protect my manor the was my parents staff couldn't. Understand?" Lilith answered duly. All of the laughter and perkiness had left her voice. Her trauma had turned her into stone.

Her new butler got down on one knee and placed his hand over his heart. With head bowed and eyes he replied.

"Yes,my lady."


	2. The priest and the nun

**Welcome back people. Thanks for taking a leap to read this l. I know that there arw many errors with grammer and spelling,but in my defence typing this out on a phome is not the easiest thing ever. Now I have blabbed on long enough,do without further adu,the official first chapter of When the Queen Conquers.**

My Shadow, a recent murder case has come up and I fear that my guard dog will not be able to handle it alone. I need you to help him out and catch this killing culprit.

They are calling him the Leather Apron due to the way he brutally mutilates the bodies before leaving them. Please try your best to work with him, you will find many similarities between he and you. Keep yourself safe my sweet little lily.

Sincerely,Queen Elizabeth

Written by the royal butler Ash Landers.

Chapter One

As Ciel awoke early in the morning he looked out to window to see a dark rain cloud in the sky. It seemed it would be another rainy day in midst of many rainy days. He heard the door open and sat up to see Sebastian walk in with a cup of tea and his clothing for the day.

"Good morning my lord its seems your up before I came in. Today we are going to visit Lady Lilith Garroway the Earl of Garroway and the owner of Laces and Lace the popular clothing boutique as well as the owner of Always Your Cup, a tea manufacturer. She got a letter much like yours saying that the queen would like her shadow and guard dog to partner up and find this Leather Apron that is on the loose." he said as he unbuttoned Ciel's night shirt and pulled on his new one telling his master some of the research he had gathered during the night to better prepare Ciel for the person he was going to be working with.

"She. The Shadow is a lady. However surprising I don't care. As long as she helps with the case and stays out of my personal life it is fine. Though I doubt that she is a very good Dark Noble anyways. What female could stomach the things I have seen. " Ciel stated as Sebastian laced up his shoes. It truly surprised him the the queen would let a female out in the dark underworlds of London nonetheless be the Shadow a detective and personal assassin to the queen herself. It had also been said the she meets in person regularly with her Majesty, which is a great honor.

"Another thing my lord. I did some research. Lady Lilith Garroway is all that you think. Your opinions may be correct but don't set your mind to a view of someone you have never met." Sebastian said with a closed eye smile.

" I'm working with a girl. A girl. Once again I ask, how can a female handle some of the things that I witness. Some would say that the things I see could scar an adult for life and a girl is checking them out. Not to mention the things she has done being a personal assassin to the queen." Ciel said in a firm disbelief as he stood up and grabbed his cane and walked down the stairs to the suit and out the front doors without waiting for the Phantomhive head butler.

" Now I wouldn't underestimate her my lord. You deal with things above ground but the shadow also deals with things in the underworld far deeper than you. Drug shipments, threats, murders. Some that she has caused herself. If you don't get the letter from the queen she gets it. I wouldn't be surprised if she was as cold hearted as you." Sebastian said while pulling open the door for his master to go to the carriage.

"Tsk. What is her history. What kind of person is she?" Ciel asked.

" Much like yours if you can believe it. When she was nine her house burned down in a fire and everyone inside was killed. Her parents were sleeping at the time and all of the servants were in a cellar and couldn't escape. They died from smoke inhalation. The only person to survive was Lilith. Someone had seen the smoke rise and went to check it out. They found the young girl and brought her home with them. She spent two months with the Lanson couple, an old one with no children, until she was kidnapped one night from her room in their London townhouse. The Yard never found her. Then suddenly three years ago she came back and claimed her father's spot as the queen's shadow. People were so excited when she came back but she was no longer the happy little girl they remember. She had become cold and orderly. She was a darker version of herself. Some also say that her whole being changed. That they have seen her very eyes change color. One account says they heard a man accuse her of being weak and unable to protect herself with only her maid being there at her side and she only snapped her fingers before a man dressed in a black suit with red eyes like hers had morphed into,came out of the shadows and dragged the man off, never to be seen again. Not to mention, her father also had a close relationship with yours. I do believe that the late lord Garroway was originally supposed to be your godfather but he turned down the offer saying that raising one child around killings was enough that you would need a good home elsewhere. And Earl Phantomhive and Earl Garroway worked many cases together when they were alive." Sebastian explained with a flourish. It had taken him some time but he had gathered enough information to piece together a storyline for the lady

Ciel thought suddenly, that the girl wasn't the lady that he thought she was. Her story was one similar to his in such a way he felt compelled to meet her right away. Not to mention the connections between their fathers and while he couldn't remember her in any memory he got the faint idea that they had met once before and possibly more times than that. The red eye rumor was one he had heard before and was anxious at the thought of proving it right or wrong. However he had to play it smart one wrong move could mean checkmate for him and any case for them together in the future.

All too soon, Sebastian pulled in front of a grand mansion. A large courtyard filled with roses marked the entry and a fountain stood proud in the center. It would have been beautiful if the rainy weather and fog hadn't made the lot seem gloomy and disturbed. Sebastian helped his lord out of the carriage he had arrived in, and held the umbrella as he knocked on the door.

It was soon opened by a tall man dressed in a white uniform. Ciel assumed that this was that cook of the household and wondered why the butler had not answered the knock.

"Eh. Hello me names William, the cook of the household. Me lady and her butler apologize for no' being here at the moment they were off and business." The man said in a thick american accent. He let Sebastian and Ciel into the foyer and Sebastian passed William Ciel's shawl and hat, along with his cane.

Before the man could escort them any further the door suddenly opened letting the muffled sound of lightning and thunder be come louder. At the door stood two shadowy figures. One looked to be the height of Sebastian and the other shorter than Ciel's 152 cm stature.

They stepped into the foyer and Ciel and Sebastian finally got a good look at them. The taller figure who was then found out to be a young man probably in his mid twenties,was dressed as a priest and the smaller,a girl was dressed as a nun. Ciel was about to speak when the girl beat him to it.

"Lord Phantomhive, it seems you arrived sooner than I had thought. I do apologise for not being here to greet you. I was finishing up another case. An undercover one as you can see. I suppose I should introduce myself. My name is Lilith, Lilith Garroway, and this is my butler Ephraim. I cannot wait to start working with you."

 **Hello hello amazing readers. After thinking it over I decided that I will not abandon this fanfiction but instead keep tge chapters coming. I was honestly so scared to post this for the backlash about how horrible it is when I seen that people would actually read this. So I now plan on updating every week ir so as long as readers and reviews keep coming. So until then,goodnight.**

 **-Lady Lilith Phantomhive**.


End file.
